Swords of Tech
by dra620
Summary: Anything can happen to a person giving in to technology at the Institute of War, but we if that person was battle trained? And better yet, what happens if the person is undoubtedly seductive? Join me and the other League of Legends champions, as the discover who Ethan was, where he came from, and what he is made of. Rated M for explicit stuff later on, NEVERMIND THIS IS CANCELLED


**Author's Notes: This is my first story, so people please, bear with me here. Feedback is appreciated, sorry for the bad grammar, R and R, etc. Enjoy me lovely mates!**

 **Prologue: In the League of Legends**

 **OC PoV**

Hi, my name is Ethan, and I am a person who wants to be in the League of Legends. I was conditioned severely and harshly by the streets of both Piltover and Zaun, collecting information and tactics from mere thugs and thieves, until one day, an engineer found me, and without hesitation, he took me in. He taught me how to tinker with spare parts he had, and taught me how to make weapons, but not of the ordinary kind, those with special contraptions imbued in them. I eventually made a medium-sized sword with an attached string, which shifts into the forms of two daggers when a specific button was pushed. And when you put them together, they adjust again to its previous form. Trust me, they separate and everything. If it gets destroyed, I always have an alternate, one that I made when I studied physics with my adoptive father, was a long sword that had a special sheath that was coated in oil that doesn't dry due to the moistness inside the sheath and when I want to use it, I have to put a bit of force in drawing the weapon so that the oil-covered blade sets on fire due to large, sudden amount of oxygen drawn out by the force of me drawing it out, and the friction with the sheath. In my spare time, I have read information about the champions of the League, specifically some of the female ones. That may seem perverted, and even unnecessary, but it can be used in some bad situations. Simply think of using seduction for getting out of a pickle, but I can still use it to my liking.

_ ( **Switch to 3** **rd** **Person view** ) _

Ethan woke up in a bit of a bad mood, and some could say they would feel exactly feel like him because he awoke in the very annoying brightness of the sun in his eyes. He yawned as he got off the bed, clearly disappointed in having a bad wake up call. He looked at his clock, which said that the current time was 8:47. He had a shower, got dressed, and put on his equipment and weaponry, with a grey t-shirt, and belt for his sheath for the 2nd sword, and the first one, in the form of daggers, put in both of his pockets. He ate his breakfast, and went outside, getting his keys and locking his house as he got outside. It was a cozy little shack, the one his adoptive father lived in, until he passed away. Of course he was only 23 at that time, and as the years progressed, he started to move on. He trained every day, and of course, tried to create new mechanical things that could aid him in battle. He made a device that was strapped to his t-shirt, one that automatically boosts his adrenaline levels when he was severely injured. He specialized in melee weapons, and if he could get close, his strength and agility could greatly damage an opponent, therefore making up for his lack of ranged abilities. However, he had his ultimate skill in battle that he was quite proud of. With his knowledge of physics and the human body, he could seek out a very important part of an opponent's body, overdrive his main weapon, and then strike, leaving the enemy bleeding and burning out at the same time due to the overheat of the machine blade's overdrive. However when he used the dagger form of his blade, his abilities were different from his other blade forms. First of all, he would use his adrenaline booster to severely boost the speed of his attacks at the cost of the automated boost not being able to activate for a short time. Secondly, he could quickly throw down a blinding flash, which he could have at least 2 and a half seconds to act by lunging towards his enemy, or run away. Lastly, his alternate blade, which he uses most moderately since of its usefulness, both in combat and in his manual chores of removing weeds from his garden. His first, and favorite ability with it, was to put a large amount of phosphorus on the already drawn blade, causing his next attack to deal 150% of his regular fire damage, and has added duration to the burn. His 2nd one, was to speed up his strikes, but removes half of the fire damage he deals due to the air caused by the air around his strikes. All of his weapons apply bonus effects to his ultimate ability, except for his machine blade. For the daggers, he had 40% faster speed of executing the task, 70% if he uses his first skill with his daggers. For his alternate blade, it dealt no fire damage from the overdrive, but 150% burn damage instead because of the more fire that blade caused, and increased to 175% when used in conjunction with the first skill of his alternate blade. But enough about our hero and abilities, we must continue following up on his journey, for it was a special day; the day he would get to the Institute of War.


End file.
